compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Fel
Alexander Fel A shadowy individual, usually seen in his olive green Government dress uniform, or an expensive suit, and always seen smoking, is a mystery to most people. Including those that work with him. His office is located on the Top floors of The Citadel of truth, a towering Skyscraper adorning the Imperial Centre cityscape. An Imperial at heart, and loyal to the New Order, Alex stalks the corridors of power, and ensures Galactic peace through Knowledge, diplomacy, and the truth... Early Years Alexander was born to Count and Lady Tyrius, and Bridgette Fel, of minor Coruscanti nobility. With the ascension of the Emperor, and the rise of the New Order, the Fel's were welcomed into the Imperial court, as suppourters and allies of the new regime. Alexander was seconded by his younger brother Arthur, and older sister Jane. Arthur being the youngest stayed at home, and Jane, was enrolled at an Imperial School For Girls. They lived in the luxurious estates south of Monument Plaza, with a view of the Imperial Palace in all its grandeur. Jane graduated her school with honours, and became a Senior Clerk, for the offices of COMPNOR, where she worked filing and preparing ledgers for various civilian political agencies of the Empire. when Alex was twelve, he learned of the tragic murder of his sister, and several of her colleagues, when an Alien rights activists group firebombed the Citadel she was working in. Imperial authorities failed to apprehend the culprits, but 3 years later, it was learned that they had sub sequentially been murdered themselves, in a bar fight. Education Life from the beginning, was Imperial, and so would shape the destiny of Alexander. When he was 13, he was placed in an upscale Imperial boarding school, and here he began his real education. He excelled in most of his classes, especially Government, and Political Classes. at age 17, he was sent to the Imperial University on, Imperial Centre. Here he began his studies in the areas of Justice, Politics, Government workings and propaganda. He excelled at all of these, and upon graduation, earned a position in the Imperial Academy, where he opted to begin a beginning mandatory Military Service in the Navy. Naval Service Alexander's Naval service, was brief he was assigned to a few Carrier groups, and saw little to no action. This was mostly due to his fathers influence, and the influence of those agencies who wanted Alexander for other work. The missions he did engage in, were mostly scanning operations, and cargo inspection. But, Alexander was able to take part in a historical mission, after the theft of hundreds of Imperial craft by Sorosuub, Alex partook in a Naval raiding party of the Ship, where Imperial Storm troopers and Lord Vodo himself boarded the Enemy vessel and were able win back several hundred of the Craft. Alex's group was involved in the actual transportation and recovery of the craft. "Needed Elsewhere" Alexander's naval mandated service quickly came to an end, as the then, Minister Zee Wolf, took an interest in Alex, and eventually recruited him to Government Work in the Ministry of Truth and Dissemination. Alex left his Naval chaps behind, accompanied by an old Academy mate, Penthor Mull, joined the Ministry. The Ministry of Truth and Dissemination Ministry work proved to be demanding, and Alex soon saw he fit right in. He entered the Ministry under the Title of Propaganda Officer, and personal aide to the Minister. He oversaw the recruitment of Galactic Journalists, the official liaisons to Sector GNS feeds, and aided the Minister with galactic opinion. Minister Wolf, saw Alexander’s latent ability for Government work, and his keen wit, and ability to work extremely well with people, and to liaison with Government officials. At this time, the Minister received a huge promotion, to that of Second In command, and Pro-Consul of the Empire. Pro-Consul Wolf promoted Alexander to the Rank of Staff Officer 1, and placed him on his personal staff. With this, Alex received more duties, and larger areas of responsibility, including new diplomatic duties, and a position in the Imperial Embassy, both internal and external. Alex engaged in several diplomatic visits, With various Governments, including Kathol, Hapes, and CorSec. It was at this point, Alexander slowly faded from the Imperial public eye, no Press conferences saw him standing stoutly in the background, his office was constantly vacant, he became reclusive, relying on his excellent team of Staff officers and workers to carry out the vast duties he now oversaw. Alexander can still be seen in his Office, and reached via the Ministries messaging service, still occasionally stalking the ministries corridors, smoking his all to familiar cigarette. Category:Individuals